Saut de l'ange
by Danaide
Summary: Un Sasuke amoureux, un Naruto naïf, un vestiaire désert, une combinaison explosive. Que se passe-t-il quand Sasuke décide enfin de passer à l'action après un an d'attente ?


Titre** : ****Saut de l'ange**  
Couple : **SasuNaru**  
Genre : OS/ PWP/ humour (Enfin j'espère -_-)  
Rating : **M**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Oh mon dieu tu l'as fait ? »  
« Oui.. »  
« Alors raconte, c'était comment ? »  
« Et bien...C'était pas comme je l'imaginais »  
« Comment ça ? Développe ! »  
« C'est pas la même chose qu'on l'imagine et quand on le fait vraiment...c'était...indescriptible ...Super ! »  
« Avec qui ? »  
« Avec Yahiko.. ...Je n'imaginais personne d'autre que lui ! »  
« C'était douloureux ? T'as ressenti quoi ? «  
« Au début je stressai un max, j'avais une frousse monstre ! C'était ma première fois quand même ! Mais Yahi m'a dit de me détendre et que tout allé bien se passer.. J'y crois pas je l'ai fait ! »  
« La chance ! »  
« Oué !...Je sais ce que c'est le septième ciel maintenant... c'est ton tour à présent »  
« Ça va être plus dure pour moi...T'as de la chance que Yahiko ait accepté...Alors t'es maintenant un homme.. »  
« Selon la tradition oui ! »  
« N'empêche j'ai hâte moi ! »

La discussion allait bon train entre Naruto et Kiba qui ne se lassait pas de questionner le blond sur son expérience. Au loin un certain jeune homme écoutait la conversation serrant les poings de rage, la colère le dévorait de l'intérieure.

Comment ce bâtard de Yahiko a-t-il osé toucher son ange blond ? C'était à lui Sasuke Uchiwa que revenait le droit de dépuceler Naruto ! Et a personne d'autre ! C'était a lui que revenait l'honneur de l'initier au plaisir de la chair ! Yahiko allait payer pour son méfait, foi d'Uchiwa ! Il ferait pleurer comme une fillette ce grand blond Barraqué d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq !...Avec l'aide de certaines personnes bien sur...son frère, peut être ?...Il y penserait plus tard, pour l'instant il avait Naruto dans le collimateur, il allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir trompé...Malgré le faite que le blond ne le connaissait pas et que par conséquent ils ne sortaient pas ensemble...que de détails ! Ce qui importait pour Sasuke maintenant c'est de faire Naruto sien avec un grand S !

Naruto et Kiba assistaient comme chaque mardi à la séance d'éducation physique, le blond portait un short blanc au dessus des genoux et un T- Shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé.

Des pupilles noir l'espionner de loin, se gorgeant de cette vue, Naruto était vraiment un beau spécimen, un mètre soixante dix huit, une taille fine il avait l'air si fragile mais il n'y fallait pas s'y tromper, il était ceinture noir au combat rapproché quand même !

Sasuke le regardait se mouvoir fantasmant sur ce corps à la peau bronzé et si douce, ces grands yeux bleu océan, cette chevelure or... Fallait se rendre à l'évidence l'Uchiwa était amoureux ! Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu cette ange, c'est-à-dire il y'a un ans déjà. Le brun était plus âgé, il était en terminal et Naruto une année de moins que lui.

Il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher du blond, il se contentait de le regarder de loin et de casser la gueule à tout ceux qui rodaient un peu trop de sa « propriété »... Et oui, c'est comme ça que Neji Hyuga (qui devint son meilleur ami) s'est retrouvé avec une cote cassée, une jambe et un bras aussi. Il avait gagné un allé simple pour l'hosto en demandant au Namikaze de sortir avec lui... Et bien sur le blond nu pas l'occasion de lui répondre car Neji disparut de la circulation durant quelque temps... Cette malencontreuse situation permit à Sasuke de rencontrer Yahiko, le cousin de Naruto. Comment ? Et bien la famille Hyuga était très proche des Namikaze, Yahiko en bon justicier alla voir l'Uchiwa pour s'expliquer avec, non mais on tape impunément sur les ami du Namikaze !... De fil en aiguille Sasuke avoua son secret à Yahi qui soit dit en passant s'était écroulé de rire à l'entente de la nouvelle... Et bien, et bien nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur le passé, ce qui nous intéresse c'est la vengeance de Sasuke et son plan !

L e brun en haut des gradins du terrain de basket guettait le moindre gestes de Naruto, qui étrangement ne jouait pas, Gai, le prof, l'envoya prendre une douche et lui ordonna de passer à l'infirmerie, son meilleur joueur ne se sentait pas bien, il y avait de quoi paniquer, il restait plus qu'une semaine avant le championnats donc Naruto se retrouva dispensé de sport pour cette fois.

_Dans les vestiaires..._

Naruto ôta rapidement ses vêtements, entoura sa taille d'une serviette et se dirigea vers les douches. Sasuke le suivait discrètement, sa virilité connue une ascension fulgurante en assistant au strip-tease du blond.

Alors que Naruto se dirigea vers les douches, il entendit des bruits de pas pressé, le temps qu'il se retourne il se retrouva plaqué au mur par un certain brun au regard ardent, ses pupilles devinrent presque rouge sous l'effet du désir qui le consumer.

Naruto sous le choc ne bougea plus, il arrivait difficilement à articuler  
« Mais qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
Le brun bloqua ses mains en haut de sa tête et força le passage entre les cuisses du blond.  
« Lâche moi ! ... Sasuke lâche moi ! »  
_Intéressant_ comme ça Naruto le connaissait, le brun plongea son regard dans l'azur de son vis-à-vis, la peur, la surprise, l'appréhension se lisait dans se magnifique yeux bleu.  
« N'ai pas peur Naruto... Détend toi un peu »  
Sasuke murmura doucement au creux de l'oreille de Naruto qui contre toute attente cessa de se débattre.

Sasuke lui suçota la peau du cou goûtant enfin à l'objet de ses convoitises, une de ses main libre caressa ce corps frêle, avant de descendre plus bas prenant la virilité de Naruto en éveille et y appliqua un long va et vient, sa bouche s'évertuait à taquiner les tétons, mordillant, suçotant au gré de ses envies.

Le blond soupirait d'aise murmurant parfois le prénom de son bourreau, quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en tenu d'Adam, les mains de Naruto étaient liées en haut de sa tête à l'aide d'une ceinture. Suspendu à une sorte de crocher qui d'habitude servait pour les serviettes.

Le brun totalement libre s'amusait à torturer sa victime, une douce torture à la quel Naruto répondait par des gémissement, des cris de luxure.  
Sasuke à genoux déposait des baisers papillons sur le ventre du blond, passant sa langue sur le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux mis clos, une myriade de sensation le parcourait, dieu que c'était bon !

Un peu plus bas, le brun arriva face au sexe dressé de Naruto ce dernier gémit en sentant une langue humide effleurer son gland rougi. Sasuke le lécha de haut en bas, retardant le plus possible le moment où il le prendrait en bouche ce qui frustrait Naruto.

« Sasukeee... S'il te plait ...mhhhhh... »

Un petit rire résonna et le dit Sasuke accéda enfin à la demande de son ange, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, une bouche humide et chaude se refermer sur lui. Sasuke entama un long va et viens, retenant d'une main le bassin de Naruto afin qu'il ne bouge pas.

Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses plaintes tellement le traitement que lui appliqué l'Uchiwa était exquis. Perdu dans le flot de plaisir il ne sentit pas un doigt le pénétrer. Son amant le préparait à sa venu. De sa main libre il le masturba en même temps qu'il le prenait en bouche.  
Il introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, il faisait un mouvement de ciseau pour élargir l'entré.

Un cri muet sorti de la bouche du blond, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, une décharge électrique parcourut son échine, l'Uchiwa venait de trouver sa prostate.  
Naruto finit par jouir durement dans la bouche de Sasuke, son intimité se contracta violemment sur ses doigts.

Le brun se leva et embrassa pour la première fois Naruto, un baisé au goût âcres, d'une langue taquine il pénétra la bouche de Naruto, goûtant au fruit défendu, sa langue parcourra sa gencive, son palets, avant de venir s'enrouler avec l'habitante des lieux, le blond répondait fébrilement au baiser, son esprit encore embrumé par l'orgasme précèdent.

Sasuke souleva Naruto, ce dernier instinctivement noua ses jambes autours de sa taille, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionner, un ballet ardent tantôt en plein air, tantôt à couvert dans l'intimité de leurs bouches. Le brun détacha les mains du blond qui vinrent s'enrouler autours de son cou. Il pressa sur la nuque de son futur amant pour approfondir l'échange buccal.

L'appel de l'air se fit plus présent et ils rompirent le baiser, un filet de salive les relié encore. La bouche de Sasuke descendit vers le cou laissant la trace de son passage, une belle marque violacée.

Le brun se déhanchait doucement frictionnant leurs membres, réveillant celui de Naruto.

Le blond n'était plus que soupir et gémissements entre les mains du brun. Ce dernier se présenta à son intimité et commença à s'enfoncer, Naruto se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller en sentant une main sur son sexe.

« Naruto, je ne peux plus tenir ... »  
Le brun s'introduisit d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde étouffant le cris de Naruto avec sa main, un sourire étirait ses traits, une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

« Moins fort mon ange, ils vont finir par t'entendre... »

Il retira sa main, laissant Naruto respirait à plein poumons, une larme coula le long de sa joue rosi vite léché par la langue de son amant. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il essaya de s'habituer à cette « présence » en lui.

« En...Enfoiré !... »

Un rire cristallin répondit à son insulte, le brun mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de sa victime y susurrant dangereusement.

« C'est ta punition pour avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ... »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux : « Qu-Quoi ?...c'est ma première fois connard ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être surprit, sa première fois ? Mais alors il parlait de quoi avec qui Kiba ?

« Je t'ai entendu ce matin avec Kiba... »  
« On parlait pas de sexe... t'as les idées mal placé »  
« Mais alors de ...mmmmmmmhhhh*... »

Le blond se déhancha provoquant un soupir de la part de l'Uchiwa, il approcha son visage du sien, son azur ancré dans l'onyx.

« ...Finit d'abords ce que tu as commencé...avant de poser des questions » Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

Naruto et Sasuke se livrèrent à un corps à corps épris, violent presque animal

« Plus fort ! ... »

La voix du blond était brisé à force de crier, l'Uchiwa aimait prendre son temps à chaque fois que le blond allait jouir il ralentissait le rythme le faisant grogner de frustration. Quand quelque chose était tellement bon, il fallait en profité et ne pas aller trop vite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto finit par jouir violemment entre eux, son intimité se serra sur le membre en lui, son amant le suivit dans la jouissance.  
Sasuke porta Naruto jusqu'aux douches où ils se lavèrent avant de sortir.

_Quelque heure plus tard, dans la cour...__  
_  
« Quoi ? C'était ça ? »  
« Et oui ! T'as vraiment les idées mal placées ! »  
« Oh putain j'y crois pas ! »  
Naruto et Sasuke assit sur un bond discuter, le blond lui révéla le « fameux » sujet de conversation entre lui et Kiba.

« Mais t'as dit que t'es devenu un homme...la tradition et tout... »  
« Dans notre famille c'est une tradition ! Quand on le fait on devient un homme...C'est étrange je sais, en plus il faut le faire avec un membre de la famille.. »

Le brun était sous le choc, il pouvait vraiment être con parfois ! Mais au moins ça avait l'avantage de lui avoir permit d'être enfin avec son ange.

« Au moins tu t'es décidé, depuis le temps !... » Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux bleu en face de lui.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je sais que c'est toi qui a envoyé Neji à l'hôpital et je sais aussi que de puis un ans tu mmmmm*... »

Sasuke l'embrassa pour le faire taire, un Uchiwa pouvait être con des fois pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

Un saut en parachute ! Il avait failli tuer Yahiko à cause d'un saut en parachute. Ça lui apprendra à écouter les conversations des autres.

**_The end_******

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Re-Salut ! Je ne voulais pas faire une fiction guimauve avec des « je t'aime » à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ! J'ai écris cette fic il y'a un moment déjà, en pleine séance de révision de maths pour le Bac ! XD Et oui ça inspire les maths, vous devriez essayer. XD

Elle m'a bien fait marrer et aussi j'ai réussi à me détendre, ce qu'il faut retenir :

1)- Ne jamais espionner les conversations des autres  
2)- Ne jamais m'énerver, vous voyez le foutage de gueule de Sasuke ? Ça lui apprendra à être un connard doublé d'un enfoiré dans le manga !

Et pour Neji ? Et bien j'ai lu une fic (que je vous conseille d'ailleurs car j'ai adoré, c'est un NejiKiba, « **Be my valentine and leave me alone** » J'aime bien ce couple) alors je disais j'ai envoyé Neji à l'hosto, une petite vengeance car il est s'est comporté comme un salaud dans la fic ! Ça t'apprendra à toi aussi à me contrarier !

Sur ce je vous laisse ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_ On repassera pour le bruitage ! XD  
**PS**: vous avez devinez le sujet de la conversation avant que je le dise?

_Le titre fait référence à un saut appelé « **Saut de l'ange** »


End file.
